Heretofore, it is well known that in the use of darkrooms, a safelight is required for filtering out, screening and preventing transmission of certain light rays which would otherwise be damaging to photographic materials and particularly photographic paper. Illustrations of such safelight are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,974, Oct. 10, 1942 PA1 Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,274, Mar. 13, 1951 PA1 Dolan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,262, Oct. 8, 1968 PA1 Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,432, Oct. 4, 1949 PA1 Kaplan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,224, Dec. 27, 1949 PA1 Kirsch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,871, Jan. 27, 1981 PA1 Kamerling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,264, Jan. 24, 1984
Heretofore, in the use of safelights for darkrooms the light provided was normally sufficient to see what you are doing, but is not sufficient for reading, but is a light which is operatively red, amber or orange for illustration.
The use of a conventional television set within a darkroom would be practically impossible because the light rays eminating from the TV screen are sufficient to damage photographic materials and particularly photographic paper.
Applicant does not believe that heretofore TV sets can or have been used in darkrooms or to function as a safelight and at the same time provide entertainment during the tedious long periods of waiting when working in a darkroom.